Restless night
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Dipper and Wendy take a camping trip, but Dipper starts having nightmares, and it is up to Wendy to wake him up and calm him down. Takes place in anti-gravity falls, so Dipper and Wendy have their ages exchanged. ONESHOT! Contains slightly scary imagery.


**-=0=-**

"No...No...not again. NO!"

Wendy opened her eyes and glanced over at her fifteen year old friend, Dipper Pines. They were lying in a tent, her in a blue sleeping bag, him in a brown one. The rumbling of thunder outside the canvas tent had not awoken the previously slumbering redhead, but the cries of her boyfriend.

She had pried the knowledge from Mabel that he occasionally had awful, sheet gripping nightmares about what had happened so many summers ago, and had been afraid of this. It had been his idea to go on this camping trip, and she didn't want to bring it up since she knew that Dipper avoided talking about the summer when he was twelve like the plague. So she hadn't brought it up, hoping that it wouldn't happen, after all, according to Mabel the night terrors only came once in a blue moon.

Fortunately, the resourceful ginger had brought something to help. She unzipped her bag, and removed an ice pack.

Moving over to the sleeping brunette, she was slightly disturbed to see how much he tossed and turned, but far more disturbed to see that his scars, the ones he had received in his battle with the forces of this town, were glowing a sickly yellow. That can't be right.

She shook his shoulder, unable to watch his torment any longer. "Dipper...it's okay, you're safe okay? I'm right here..." His eyes shot open, and for a moment, his eyes glowed yellow hauntingly. Then he blinked and the light faded away, and was replaced by two warm brown irises that remained unseen in the darkness.

The fifteen year old glanced up at her and gave a weak smile unbecoming of him, before wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you..." He whispered it harshly, his voice cracked from his moans of discontent. She put the ice to his head, and a more genuine smile lit up his face. Once that was warm and addictive, so much so that the spunky pre-teen copied it. He hissed in pain,and she spoke in a voice drown in concern. "What is it, did I hurt you?" He shook his head, and spoke in that cracked up voice that she disliked so much because it made her Dipper sound desperate and afraid, and he was the bravest person she knew.

"The nightmare came back to me." She tried to think of something comforting to say that she hadn't already told him, when he leaned forward, and put his head on her stomach, an awkward pose considering that he was taller than her but sitting down.

Shocked by this gesture, Wendy drew a blank. Here he was, the boy she had idolized and loved since she first caught sight of him, and heard him sneeze like a kitten, hugging her, begging for comfort.

Her heart broke as tears began to stain her shirt, and the sound of his sobbing reached her isn't about me and my silly crush. She ran a hand through his unkempt locks with one hand, and patted his back with the other, feeling him shudder against her tiny frame. His sobs drew harder, and she hushed him, speaking in a low voice that mimicked the one her mom had used to calm her down, so many years ago.

"It's okay...you're safe now...you're with me." He glanced up at her, and she saw embarrassment and admiration in his gaze. "I'm sorry Kid, you don't deserve-" "Shhh. You've been through a lot...you should get some sleep."

He looked hesitant, and since the first time she had met him, the teenage detective looked scared. Not just scared, terrified. She put on a brave face, just for him, and lay his head back onto the sleeping bag tenderly. "It's okay, whatever it is that tries to mess with you, will have to go through me first. And if you have any more nightmare's I'll wake you up!"

He smiled, and she saw some of his concern replaced by contentment. The young sleuth leaned over, and gave his redheaded protector a peck on the cheek. He whispered praise in her ear, his voice almost normal now, and her blush deepened.

Then he lay back down, and whispered one final message before surrendering to sleep.

"Don't stay up too late kid."

Ribbing the cheek upon which he had bestowed a kiss, Wendy smiled dreamily, and ignored the sound of lightning that rocked the valley. Then Dipper Pines' "little hero" raised her flashlight, grabbed a pack of cards, and began to keep herself occupied.

In a dimension that the twelve year old could not even imagine her wildest nightmares, Bill Cipher watched intently. "Haha! Those two really are made for each other, pretty soon she'll want to know what's up with the tattoos, and his morbid fear of dorito chips."

The demon made a mirror appear in front of himself and continued talking despite lack of visitors.

If you had been alone as long as he had, you would have done likewise.

"Real shame that I'm gonna have to kill them."

He returned his gaze to the inside of the tent, and watched the young ginger give her older friend and affectionate glance.

"They are REALLY cute together, and I'm not saying that just because I'm bored, and flesh bags are my soap opera."

**-=0=-**

_**Well? Wadja' think? This idea came to me when I was sitting alone in my room, as it thundered outside. I've written one story, and two one shots about Dipper being Wendy's hero when she is hampered in some way, I figured I'd try it the other way around. Of course, then the idea to have it take place in the Anti-Gravity universe came to mind, and I HAD to write it like that, 'cause it's no fun if the fifteen year old consoles the twelve year old. I figured I'd try writing a little bit differently than normal, of course this is smaller than most of my work.**_


End file.
